


Wmówione serce

by Andzia267



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Raito opowiada swojemu synowi o L, Sentimental
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Kira nigdy nie został złapany, świat odpuścił, a Raito dorobił się syna. Nagle znów był tym samym siedemnastolatkiem szukającym przygód za oknem sali lekcyjnej.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Yagami Light, Amane Misa/L/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Wmówione serce

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy wcześniej nie publikowane, napisane oryginalnie na początku 2017. Bałam się, że będzie za bardzo ooc i w końcu tego nie publikowałam. Przeczytałam znowu i żałuję, że publikuję dopiero teraz. Lepiej późno niż wcale!

-Ma pan pięknego synka, panie Yagami.-powiedziała uśmiechnięta pielęgniarka.  
Niestety promienny uśmiech nie dosięgał już jej oczu.  
Raito nie poczuł w sobie kompletnie nic. Żadnej dumy, czy szczęścia. Nie czuł nawet smutku.  
Misa chciała dziecko, więc je dostała. Wszystko, aby została po jego stronie ze swoimi oczami shinigami, drugim notatnikiem i naiwnym oddaniem. Wątpił, żeby i tak w jakikolwiek sposób wychował je i w ogóle się nim przejmował. Nie miał czasu na coś takiego.  
Odkąd L umarł wszystko szło dziecinnie łatwo i... nudno.   
Ale nie robił tego wszystkiego przecież dla własnej rozrywki.   
Pragnął nowego lepszego świata, chciał poświęcić się dla dobra sprawy.  
Wszedł za pielęgniarką do pokoju w którym leżała Misa, trzymająca na rękach niemowlaka.  
Była cała mokra, a eyeliner ciekł jej po policzkach.  
Uśmiechała się szeroko i emitowała dziwną ciepłą aurą.  
Raito wydawało to się dziwne, gdy brał pod uwagę ból związany z porodem i horror nieprzespanych nocy za parę dni.  
Skupił się na dziecku, które sprawiało, że nie czuł kompletnie nic.   
Zero.  
Powinien myśleć, że to najpiękniejsze stworzenie jakie widział w życiu, ale uważał je za zwykłe, jeśli nawet nie brzydkie.   
Przynajmniej jeszcze nie płakało.   
Misa spojrzała na Raito, a jej ogromny uśmiech rozciągnął się jeszcze bardziej.   
On sam powstrzymał chęć westchnięcia i podszedł do Misy.  
Udał kochający uśmiech i pocałował ją w mokre czoło.  
Jak tylko oderwał usta od jej czoła przytulił się do niej, wycierając usta rękawem z obrzydzeniem.   
-Raito, Raito, chcesz go potrzymać? Jest taki śliczny!-powiedziała, a jej oczy świeciły, ociekając łzami szczęścia.   
-Nie, nie będę go budził.  
-Jak go nazwiemy?  
-Nie wybrałaś jeszcze imienia?-powiedział zasłaniając swoje poirytowanie.  
-Misa-Misa wybrała imię tylko dla dziewczynki! Nie chciała chłopca!-powiedziała formując usta w teatralny rodzaj dziubka.-Ale ostatecznie on też jest idealnie piękny!  
Raito uważał, że to nonsens, ale zastanowił się machinalnie i coś prawie szalonego przebiegło mu przez myśl.   
Tęsknił za tymi wszystkimi szaleństwami, które dotyczyły tego jedynego w swoim rodzaju, dziwnego detektywa.  
-Nazwijmy go Lawliet.  
-Dziwne imię Raitusiu, ale jednak Misie wydaje się, że gdzieś je kiedyś słyszała.  
-Nazywał się tak kiedyś mój stary przyjaciel.   
-Raito ma przyjaciół? Misa nie wiedziała!  
-Tak Misa, miałem przyjaciela.  
Misa wyciągnęła wskazujący palec i położyła go na nosku dziecka.  
-To twój tatuś, Lawliet.  
\----------------------------  
Pięć lat później.  
\-------------------————  
-Tatusiu?-zapytał mały Lawliet, przytulając się do nogawki pracującego ojca.  
Raito spojrzał na niego, starając się brzmieć kochająco.  
-Słucham?  
Mały Yagami był urodziwy jak na pięciolatka i Raito doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
Poświęca mu mało uwagi, ale nie był złym synem.   
Nie wtrącał się do jego spraw, nie przeszkadzał, nie krzyczał.   
Wyglądał na ciekawego świata, serdecznego chłopca.   
Idealnie uczynny i mądry.  
Przypominał mu samego siebie, a przynajmniej wizję jego samego, którą starał się wszystkim wpoić.  
Lawliet podziwiał swojego ojca. Widział go jak odległego idealnego idola i cieszył się z każdego wymienionego zdania.   
-Dlaczego zawsze jesteś taki zimny?  
Raito mrugnął parę razy.   
-Słucham?  
-Gdy mama cię przytula, odpychasz ją. Gdy próbuję opowiedzieć jak było w przedszkolu nie słuchasz.   
Raito nie miał teraz czasu na dostawanie lekcji od własnego syna, ale podobała mu się jego inteligencja. Pomimo faktu, że z jednej strony w ogóle nie obchodził go los Lawlieta, bał się, że odziedziczy inteligencję po matce.  
-Nie lubię gdy ludzie mnie dotykają. Twoja matka powinna już o tym wiedzieć.  
-Nie kochasz jej?  
-Nie, synku.-nie wie dlaczego, ale poczuł chęć zwierzenia się mu. Wątpi, żeby jeszcze kiedykolwiek z nim rozmawiał. Całe życie nie miał z kim rozmawiać o samym sobie.-Nie mogę jej kochać.   
-Dlaczego?  
Raito nie odpowiedział. Wrócił do sterty papierów, które musiał wypełnić, jako L.  
Ale syn nie dawał mu spokoju.  
-Tatusiu, mam dziwne wrażenie, że nie chcesz mi odpowiedzieć.  
-Lawliet, nie mam obowiązku odpowiadać ci, jeśli nie chcę.  
Tego było za wiele, nie będzie się kłócić, a już na pewno nie z dzieckiem. Pięcioletnie dziecko do niczego go nie zmusi.  
Lawliet zrobił teatralnie obrażoną minę i puścił ojca, podchodząc do lodówki.  
Otwarcie jej kosztowało go dużo wysiłku, co malowało się na jego ściśniętych łukach brwiowych.  
Wyjął z niej czekoladę mleczną i wrócił do dręczenia ojca.  
-A jeśli dam ci tą czekoladę, to mi powiesz?  
-Napewno nie będę jeść słodyczy.-spojrzał na syna, który nadal wyglądał na upartego.-I ty też nie będziesz ich jeść. Powodują próchnicę, otyłość i nie mają zupełnie żadnych korzystnych witamin, czy związków mineralnych. Gdyby była gorzka, byloby lepiej.  
-Ja nie znam nikogo, kto umarłby od słodyczy tatusiu.  
-A ja znałem kogoś, kto denerwował wpływową osobę jedzeniem słodyczy i mlaskaniem, gdy chciał spać. Został przez niego zabity.  
Lawliet zrobił naburmuszoną minę i pobiegł gdzieś znowu.  
Raito chciał uciec z sytuacji w jaką się wpakował, ale jego synek za wcześnie wrócił.  
Trzymał w ręku plastikowy samochodzik.  
-A jak dam ci moją najlepszą, najulubieńszą zabawkę, to powiesz?  
Raito westchnął chowając twarz w dłoni.  
-Nie dziękuję. Nie gustuję w zabawkach.  
-A czym najbardziej lubisz się bawić tato?  
Czym? Co on lubi? Nie wiedział. Czy cokolwiek w życiu robi dla przyjemności? Przyjemne były gry z L. Gry o przechytrzenie tego drugiego.  
Dopiero wtedy zaczął czuć, że żyje.  
Ale nie powie tego dziecku, które nosi takie samo imię i dzięki Bogu mniejszą miłość do słodyczy.  
-Najbardziej lubię moją pracę.  
-Nie lubię pracy! Praca nad nauką w przedszkolu to najgorsze co mnie w życiu spotkało. Tato jak może ci się coś takiego podobać?  
-Lawliet, idź podręcz matkę, pracuję.  
-A jeśli narysuję ci co tylko będzie tata chciał? Mogę nawet narysować pracę!  
-Lawliet, to nie jest takie proste, żeby zwyczajnie na to odpowiedzieć.  
-A co mama zrobiła, że przestałeś ją kochać?  
-Nigdy nie przestałem. Po prostu, nigdy tego nie robiłem.  
-Nie rozumiem tatusiu. Dlaczego mnie rodziliście, skoro dziecko powstaje z miłości.  
Otworzył buzię, ale Misa zabiłaby go, gdyby wytłumaczył mu cokolwiek z tej dziedziny.  
-Nie mogę jej kochać bo kocham kogoś innego.  
-Nie rozumiem. Przecież możesz kochać i mnie i mamusię i ciocię Sayu.  
-Kocham kogoś kogo nie mogę mieć.  
Nie wierzył, że spowiadał się własnemu synowi, do którego w przeciągu tych pięciu lat chyba nigdy się nie odezwał. Przynajmniej nie pamiętał w ich wspólnej karierze tak długiej rozmowy.   
-Tatusiu, ale z ciebie głuptas! Mogłeś nie brać ślubu z mamusią. Wziąłbyś wtedy ślub z tą panią o której mówisz.  
-W czasie w którym brałem ślub z matką ta osoba już nie żyła.   
-O nie! Co się stało tej pani, którą kochałeś tatusiu?  
Zabiłem go.  
-Umarł.  
-Nie, tatusiu. Nie zrozumieliśmy się. Mówisz o jakimś chłopcu. Ja mówię o pani którą kochasz.   
-Lawliet, synku-nie wierzył, że to robi.-mówimy o tej samej osobie.  
-Przecież jesteś chłopcem tatusiu. Tylko dziewczyny mogą kochać chłopców!  
Raito uśmiechnął się myśląc o tym jak społeczeństwo dba o to, aby dzieci od najwcześniejszych lat życia w to wierzyły.   
-Właśnie dlatego, nie mogłem wziąć z nim ślubu.  
Jeśli dobrze teraz z tego wyjdzie, jego syn uwierzy, że jest skrzywdzonym przez społeczeństwo gejem, który wziął ślub z Misą pragnąc akceptacji, a nie dupkiem, który zabił najciekawszego człowieka w swoim życiu.  
-Jak on się nazywał tatusiu? Powiedz mi, powiedz!  
W jego oczach tańczyły iskierki. Wyglądał na oczarowanego wizją ojca męczennika społeczeństwa.   
-Lawliet, synku. Nosisz jego imię.  
Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się w fascynacji.  
\-----------------------------  
Sześcioletni Lawliet podbiegł do nogi ojca, który szukał w internecie infromacji o kryminalistach. Nie wierzył, że po tylu latach ludzie nadal ryzykowali śmierć z rąk Kiry.  
-Tato, opowiesz mi o Lawlietcie?  
To była ich dziwna mała tradycja, która powstała zupełnie niekontrolowanie.  
Gdy Misa szła do pracy, Lawliet przybiegał i zachwycony chciał słuchać o L.  
Raito nigdy nie myślał, że stanie się czymkolwiek bliskim byciu dobrym ojcem. Ale codziennie rozmawiał z synem, oboje mieli z tego niezłą frajdę.  
Raito mógł bez kłamstw opowiadać o jego wizji sławnego detektywa.  
Ale nigdy nie powiedział synowi nic o jego związku z Kirą, lub o tym, że był detektywem.  
Opowiadał to tak, że wyglądali na rywali w pracy.   
Ale nigdy nie kłamał. Nie gdy opowiadał o tym pełnym kłamstw dupku.  
Mówił o uczuciach, kajdankowej akcji, bijatykach i charakterze L.   
Jego syn nigdy nie pytał się o pochodzenie kajdanków, za co był mu wdzięczny.   
Może w oczach sześciolatka nie było w tym nic dziwnego.  
-Lawliet był obleśny, odpychający, ale piekielnie przystojny. Zawsze oskarżał mnie o wszystko, nie ważne czy to zrobiłem czy nie. Nie dbał o nic i robił co chciał. Kiedyś gdy byliśmy jeszcze przykuci, gdy chciałem iść się umyć, on siadał na podłodze przed wanną i patrzył mi w oczy nie mrugając. Bił mnie na kwaśne jabłko, ale to zawsze ja zaczynałem. Był bezkarny i robił co tylko chciał.  
Zerknął na syna, który patrzył wielkimi wyłupiastymi gałami i miał rozwarte usta.  
Może nie powinien uczyć syna takich zachowań. Dawać przykładu i pokazywać, że nie był idealny i sam zaczynał te bójki.   
-Ogólnie był dziwny-prawdziwy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, był tam bardzo żadko.-Spójrz jak siedział.  
Lawliet zadowolony usiadł opisanym parę dni temu sposobie L.  
-Jak będziesz tak przy mnie siedział, dam ci szlaban i nigdy więcej ci o nim nie opowiem.-powiedział stanowczo.  
Smutny Lawliet usiadł po turecku.  
-Ale pomimo tego, był bardzo mądry. Ale oczywiście nie był mądrzejszy ode mnie.  
Raito nie był mądrzejszy. Z przewagą w postaci dwóch shinigami, notesu i trzech oddanych ludzi z oczami shinigami.  
\--------------------------  
Dziesięcioletni Lawliet nie marzył o niczym innym, tylko o poznaniu L.   
Chciał grać z nim w szachy, słyszeć nie wyidealizowane opowieści o swoim ojcu, a najbardziej chciał, żeby jego tata był w końcu szczęśliwy.  
Ale pomimo tego, gdyby nigdy nic, przypominał ojcu o Lawliet'cie, co wcale nie robiło go szczęśliwym.  
Od oczywistego zasmucenia, do wściekłości i nostalgii.  
Tak właściwie dziesięć lat swojego życia, nigdy nie widział ojca szczęśliwego.  
Widział najwyżej drobne uśmiechy, które były troszeczkę przerażające.  
Gdyby nie te opowieści Lawliet nie znałby ojca.   
Nie dawno zdał sobie z tego sprawę.  
-Tato? Jak zginął Lawliet?  
Raito uśmiechnął się.  
Jeszcze paręnaście lat temu zacząłby histerycznie się śmiać.  
Wtedy nic nie rozumiał.  
Ale gdyby mógł cofnąć czas nie wie, czy zawachałby się z zabiciem go jeszcze raz.  
Smutna rzeczywistość mówiła, albo L, albo Kira.  
Nie było złotego środka.  
Kira nie przestałby zabijać, a L nie poddałby się.  
To w tej grze było najlepsze.  
Ogromna stawka i jazda bez trzymanki.  
-Słyszałeś kiedyś o Kirze?  
-Jasne! Przecież każdy słyszał o Kirze! On rządzi światem i jest niesamowity!  
Delikatny ciepły rumieniec otulał rozciągnięte w uśmiechu policzki Lawlieta.  
Raito ukrył dumny uśmiech w kubku kawy, która stała na jego biurku.  
Jest możliwe, że zupełnie nieumyślnie, pare nieznacznych razy, tak czysto teoretycznie wpajał to Lawlietowi od kołyski. I tak czysto teoretycznie gdy on zyskał już samoświadomość   
Przestał mu to nachalnie mówić, ale nadal podsycał coś zachwalającego Kirę.  
-Kira go zabił, bo Lawliet stanął mu na drodze.   
Wielki uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Lawlieta.  
Raito wziął kolejny łyk kawy, wracając do notowania nazwisk kryminalistów z gazet.  
Gdy zaczynał nie myślał, że dojdzie do momentu w którym władze specjalnie będą podawać kryminalistów i ułatwiać wszystko Kirze.  
Cieszyło go to, ale na dłuższy czas nudziło.  
W tych czasach wszystko było za łatwe.  
Znowu czuł się jak siedemnastolatek patrzący na lekcji w okno, marząc o przygodzie.  
Właśnie dlatego mówi to wszystko własnemu synowi.  
Tak to sobie usprawiedliwiał.  
W końcu nie ma dobrego usprawiedliwienia.  
Po co robił?   
Najpierw planował wszystko od narodzin.   
Wpajał mu uwielbienie Kiry.  
A teraz wszystko to psuje.  
Pozwolił synowi uwielbiać L, a teraz daje powody do znienawidzenia Kiry.  
Syn kiedyś się dowie.  
\-------------------------------  
Dwa lata później  
\-------------------------------  
-Tato?-zapytał Lawliet spięty, patrząc się w podłogę.-całowałeś się kiedyś z Lawlietem?  
Raito zdziwiło to pytanie, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Teoretycznie nie.  
-Nie, ale trzymałem go w ramionach gdy umierał.  
-To bardzo romantyczne...  
Tak, gdy nie zwrócimy uwagi, na mój szatański uśmiech.  
\------------------------------  
Bezpieczne rozmowy zaczęły go nudzić, ale nigdy nie chciał, żeby Lawliet faktycznie dowiedział się o tym, kim jest. Zbyt zrelaksowany podczas rozmów zapisywał nazwiska, Lawliet to zauważył i wszystko trafił szlag.   
-To ty! Czy ty wiesz, co ty zrobiłeś?! Wiesz idioto?! To ty go zabiłeś, ty! Przez całe życie opowiadałeś mi o nim, myślałem o nim jak o drugim ojcu, a to ty! To ty go zabiłeś! Przez te wszystkie lata współczułem ci, kurde współczułem! Nienawidziłem Kiry za odebranie ci go. Powiedz mi, dlaczego?!  
Wiedział, że gdyby Lawliet skończył z jego ojcem, nie byłoby go tu.  
-Słuchaj gówniarzu, to nie jest tak łatwe, jak myślisz.  
Kiedy to Kira zmiękł tak bardzo, żeby krzyczał i pomiatał nim jakiś durny czternastolatek? Ostatnim razem musiał się tłumaczyć właśnie L. Może nazywanie po nim syna nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Tak samo pyskaty i nie szanujący go.  
-Nie miałem nic do Kiry, wydawał mi się czymś odległym i nie wpływającym na mnie. Więc czemu nauczyłeś mnie go nienawidzić? Mogłeś skłamać. Powiedzieć, że Lawliet umarł w wypadku!   
\- Nie ma dnia, żebym nie żałował, ale tu nigdy nie chodziło o nas. Sprawa była ważniejsza, poświęcenia były konieczne. Wiem, całe życie wyobrażałeś nas sobie inaczej, ale gdybym to ja go nie zabił, to on zabiłby mnie. To nie jest kolorowe, on mnie nienawidził. Odkąd powiedziałem ci o tym, że to Kira go zabił, interesujesz sie Kirą, czytasz o nim, oglądasz stare wiadomości o Kirze, zostawiasz na komputerze otwarte karty o początku Kiry. Masz moje geny, jesteś mądry. Pewnie już się domyśliłeś, ale Lawliet nie zginął, bo był przestępcą, zginął, bo chcial doprowadzić Kirę do sprawiedliwości.  
Lawliet rozszerzył oczy. Już wiedział. Rozumiał wszystko.  
\----------------------  
-Dlaczego jesteś z mamą, chociaż nigdy jej nie kochałeś?  
-Mama jest drugim Kirą.  
-Naprawdę?! Ale dlaczego za nią wyszedłeś? Mogła być drugim Kirą i nie być z tobą.  
-Mama zawsze szaleńczo mnie kochała, znasz ją. Gdybym z nią nie był najpewniej podcięłaby sobie żyły. A skoro i tak nie mogłem związać się z nim, uszczęśliwiam przynajmiej ją. A poza tym, jest dobrą kobietą.  
A co najważniejsze zna mój sekret, jest wystarczająco naiwna, aby mieć oczy Shinigami i jest dobrym narzędziem, za cenę seksu, to naprawdę nie jest złe, zwłaszcza, że ta okropna Rem nie żyje. I mogę manipulować Misą ile się da. Ale Lawliet nie musi o tym wiedzieć, kocha matkę.  
-Mama znała L?  
-O tak. Flirtował z nią, lub śmiał się z niej tak, żeby ona nie wiedziała. Ona nazywała go zboczeńcem i oskarżała o to, że chce jej mnie zabrać. Była o mnie zazdrosna, a on chciał tylko, żeby przestała już gadać.  
Lawliet zaczął się leciutko śmiać.  
-Chciałbym to widzieć.  
-Oh, nie chciałbyś. Raz pobiłem Lawlieta, bo oskarżał mnie o bycie Kirą, a on oddał mi z kopniaka w brzuch. Zdejmowaliśmy cały pokój, a ona schowała się za kanapą i krzyczała.  
-Trzeba było jakoś rozluźnić to całe napięcie seksualne.  
-Coś ty powiedział?!  
\--------------------  
-Lawliet, myślę, że jesteś wystarczająco dorosły, aby tych walentynek odwiedzić ze mną jego grób.  
-Naprawdę? Robisz to co roku?  
-Nie. Zacząłem dwa lata temu.   
Dzięki tobie, naprawdę wmówiłem sobie, że go kocham.  
Raito już ubrany w bawełniany płaszcz i garnitur, z jedną, czerwoną różą w dłoni, rzucił na syna kurtką.  
Odkąd znalazł w nim przyjaciela stał się bardziej ludzki. Rozluźniony i niepokojąco mało kłamał.  
W drodze byli cicho, do czasu, gdy nie doszli do bramy cmentarza.  
-Tato. Czy mama wie o tym, że go kochasz?  
-Nie. Nie ma pojęcia. Jest pewna, że ją kocham i lepiej by dla niej było, gdyby tak zostało.   
-Wiem.  
W ciszy doszli do zarośniętego, skromnego nagrobka z krzyżem.  
Jeszcze tak nie dawno stanął na nim na czworaka jak zwierze i histerycznie się śmiał.  
Nigdy nie wyobraziłby sobie, że przyjdzie tu z synem i różami, twierdząc, że kochał L.  
Życie jest naprawdę szalone.  
Z uśmiechem bez śladu manipulacji, triumfu i kłamstw ucałował delikatne płatki czerwonej róży po czym rzucił nią na grób.  
Odwrócił się, ale jego syn nie drgnął.  
-Skąd wiesz, gdzie on leży?  
-Pochowaliśmy go. Ja, mama, dziadek, wujek Matsuda i Aizawa.  
-Dlaczego nigdy tu nie przychodziliśmy? Wszyscy go znali tylko nie ja!  
-Oficjalnie go nie znamy. Poza tym był dupkiem. tak naprawdę nikt go nie lubił.  
Raito bez słowa odszedł. Lawliet pobiegł za nim.   
\-------------------  
-Synu, jesteś w moim wieku, gdy zostałem Kirą, gdy poznałem Lawlieta. Myślę, że jesteś gotowy na poznanie sposobu zabijania Kiry.  
-Czy Lawliet dowiedział się jak zabijasz?  
-Tak  
-Naprawdę?! Jak to wyszło?  
-Byliśmy już tak blisko. Złapalibyśmy Kirę i każdy z nas pewnie poszedłby w swoją stronę. Ale wtedy znów dotknąłem notatnika.  
-Nie rozumiem.  
-Gdy wyrzekniesz się mocy Kiry, tracisz wszystkie związane z nim wspomnienia, po dotknięciu notatnika wszystko wraca.  
-Wyrzekłeś się wspomnień, bo chciałeś być na zawsze z L? To takie romantyczne!  
-Ymmm, możnaby było tak powiedzieć?  
-Ale nadal zupełnie nie rozumiem jak to działa.  
-Myślę, że możesz poznać Ryuka, ale nie krzycz.  
-Mam siedemnaście lat! Nie jestem dzieckiem! Nie przestraszę się twojego wspólnika, nie ważne jakie straszne tatuaże by miał.  
-Też miałem wtedy siedemnaście lat.  
Raito uśmiechnął się w duchu na wracające wspomnienie o krzyku i spadnięcia z krzesła.  
To było tak nie dawno.  
Jego umysł zaatakowało kolejne wspomnienie dotyczące spadania z krzeseł.  
L krzyczący "Shinigami" i upadający prosto na podłogę, razem z jego ostatnimi chwilami, były najbardziej satysfakcjonującymi rzeczami jakie widział.  
Pomimo szoku i załamania nieostrożnością drugiego Kiry i bólem, jakim zawał L ostatecznie go obarczył.  
Raito wyjął z zapinanej na guzik kieszeni płaszcza wcześniej przygotowany urywek kartki z notesu.   
Ale przed tym, jak wręczył ją Lawlietowi, spojrzał na Ryuka grożącym wzrokiem.  
Ryuk zaśmiał się, planując już jak by tu najbardziej straumatyzować Lawlieta.  
-Raito, zachowujesz się jak chora z miłości nastolatka.-zaśmiał się bezwstydnie Ryuk.  
Ale zanim Raito zdążył pożałować decyzji o pokazaniu synowi Ryuka, Shinigami rzucił mu gumkę.  
Lawliet pisnął, a Raito spojrzał na Ryuka pytająco.  
-Mam cię takiego dość.  
Raito spojrzał jeszcze raz na gumkę nadal nie rozumiejąc.  
-Jest do kompletu z notatnikiem Raito.  
Raito wstrzymał oddech. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gumkę wzięłam z pilota mangi. Gdy ściera się nią imię dana osoba wraca do życia


End file.
